yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Botanical Garden
|BGM = Yuri_Marinesnow S, Yuri_Marinesnow M (Flower Path) |Map ID = 0485, 0497 |Primary = 710 |Contributing = shigurin }} The Botanical Garden (植物園, Shokubutsu-en) is an area accessible from Atlantis by catching the bus in the Trench Overlook. Features The Botanical Garden is a large area at the bottom of the ocean, featuring a sprawling garden of strange plants with various small rocks and pebbles resting on the seafloor. Coming off the bus from Atlantis, Urotsuki is placed in a small area above a large forest of plants, with a bench immediately to the left of the bus. Navigating downwards in a vaguely clockwise direction through the maze of strange foliage eventually leads back up to a small area at the center of the forest, where a formation of five carved cubes can be found, with a doorway cut into the foremost cube. Going southeast will lead to a grassy structure with a door to an isolated section of the RGB Passage. On the other side of the doorway is another formation of cubes that leads out into another forest. Once again navigating through the plants leads to a large clearing at the center of the area with an odd clock-pole and a bench. Interacting with the clock-pole will take Urotsuki to a corresponding clock on the Flower Path, a narrow passage overgrown with blue flowering plants surrounded by darkness. Walking down the path will eventually lead to a bright white door that leads out to an alternate version of the Flooded Baths' fenced rooftop where a large blue creature with a bleeding eye in its chest can be found sitting in a pool. Trivia *There are at least five locations where you can leave the garden's 'boundaries' and explore the surrounding area: **Halfway through the normal path in the first area, you can go left behind a seaweed and enter the area with the cubes. As you are north of the cube with the door, you can freely leave the map to the west, and go north or south to explore. **You can also reach the area behind the cubes by going right after passing between the stones near the end of the normal path. To the northeast, there is a Y-shaped plant you can go behind to enter the same area the first route brings you to. **In the second forest, after you reach the small clearing south of the area with the clock, there are some subtle paths allowing you to leave through the seaweed in the south and east edges of the clearing. **One of the easier ones to find: you can leave via a short path through the seaweed just right of the bench in the second area. **Another easy one: at the end of the flower path, instead of going through the door to the Flooded Baths, go north. There is a gap between the door and the plants, allowing you to escape into the blackness around the path. *As the map above shows, all three parts of the Botanical Garden are in a single map. This can also be seen by exploring out-of-bounds, where you can travel between the three areas. Note that the map does not loop around. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Botanical Garden Gallery Botanicalgarden3.png Botanicalgarden4.png|Pathway to Flooded Baths Botanicalgarden_rgb.png|To RGB Passage Category:Locations Category:710